deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingjofferyjr/Irish Army Rangers vs The Supernatural
Welcome to Kingsjoff's Halloween special First of all, yes I know werewolves and stuff stopped being scary a century ago but I can still have fun. So welcome to my first halloween special whether your here to vote or just to see whats happening. So rambling aside its time to put the Irish's most elite fighting force, skilled in both counterterrorism and long range combat against the things that haunted your dreams as children. Will modern weaponry and advanced training be enough to take down these monsters, or will darkness prevail. Vote here to decide once and for all.... Who...Is...DEADLIEST! Irish Army Rangers The Irish Army Rangers are the special forces unit of the Irish military, bringing in the expertise from both the Army, Navy and Aircorp. The IAR was set up in 1968 when a group of Defense Forces soldiers were sent to Fort Benning to undergo US Army Ranger training in an effort to become more efficient at small units tactics. However in the 1970's with the rise of the IRA and with hostage taking becoming more common, the government saw the need for a counterterrorist unit to combat such threats, and so the modern Irish Army Ranger groups were created. The operated covertly throughout Ireland, assisting the regular army and police in areas that were infamous for gun violence until they were finally called upon by the UN to operate in Somalia in 1993. The IAR regularly train with other elite units such as Delta Force, GROM and JTF2 to suplement their six month long basic training, designed to improve the soldiers effeciency in CQB, weapons training and all aspects of combat. Out of the eleven thousand men and women who have applied for selection, only 400 have passed. The IAR has taken part in many succesful missions since its creation including areas such as Chad, Lebanon and Liberia. Meet the Team. For this battle the squad will consist of six highly trained IAR operatives with five years plus experience in their respective roles. None are considered canon fodder and all six are the best soldiers the Rangers can offer. The Team Leader/Seamus ' '''Seen in the middle with the riot shield, the team leader is an experienced soldier with an interesting arsenal. He has the most experience and is the strongest out of all the soldiers, being able to push back hard with his shield and shoot his fallen foe with good speed and proficiency. He is a little more rough than the others but most of the soldiers would trust him with their lives. '''Ammo' 6 x 30 9mm clips 3 x 12 .40 S&W clips The Machine Gunner/ John Seen using the battering ram, this soldier is the charming one of the group, using his endless amount of jokes and one liners to keep up the teams moral. He is quick with his machine gun and has no problem taking on any enemy. His battering ram can be used to knock down most doors when its time to get off the damn streets. Ammo 3x200 5.56x45mm round clips 2x12 .40S&W round clips The CQB Expert/ Ronan Ammo 64 Shotgun shells 3x13 .40S&W round clips If Ajax from The Warriors joined the IAR, he would have become Ronan. He is a mad man having barely passed the psych evals however he is loyal to his unit and will protect them at all costs. He is fast and aggressive, being able to take out multiple enemies at once with little problem. The Demolitions Expert/Cian 7 x 30 9MM round clips Cian has always loved explosives, ever since he was a young boy lighting fireworks off in his father's shed, all he's wanted to do is blow stuff up. He is a good natured yet gigantic man with strength rivalled only by Seamus, despite his cheery attitude, he is not one to be messed with. The Medic/Conor Ammo 7x30 5.56X45mm round clips 3x12 .40S&W round clips Conor joined the Rangers after fours years with the medical corps were he learned the tricks of his trades. He is well able to patch up any wound quicker than anyone in the whole Defense Forces. His advanced first aid kit will be useful when going up infected enemies The Sniper/James Ammo 6x10 7.62x51mm round clips 3x12 .40S&W round clips Jame's backstory is a mystery but most assume that he served in the infantry. He is unsocial and rarely speaks other than when he reports while on lookout. He is skilled with all sorts of weapons but the sniper is where his real talents lie. Hk416 10 inch left.jpg Hk417 20-1.jpg FileSig-Sauer-P228.jpg yea.jpg Fn minimi para.jpg NeganKnife2.jpg The Supernatural Zombies These are not your regular, slow moving walking dead style zombies, this is your sprinting straight at your face Left4Dead style zombie. Although not as durable as those you would find in your usual zombie flicks, they are strong, fast and deadly Pros '-'''Superhuman strength and speed -Can survive up to three smg shots -Massive threat in large numbers '''Cons' '-'''Nearly useless on their own -Not as durable as other zombies (headshots not needed) Vampires These vampire are incredibly durable, strong, smart and fast. They act like a wolfpack, working together to take down their prey. They can throw heavy objects at great distances with little effort and are more than capable than taking out a whole village '''Pros' -Superhuman strength and speed -Great hunting skills -Stealthy Cons '-'''Can be badly injured by bullets -Damage to the spine, brain and heart can kill them -UV lights can kill them Werewolves Werewolves are by far my favourite monster. They are brutal and strong yet intelligent and agile for something so large. They can easily burst through concrete walls and rip flesh straight off the bone. They are not to be messed with. '''Pros' '-'''Superhuman strength and speed -Superhuman senses -Powerful claws '''Cons' '''-'''Silver bullets can kill them -Once the moon has gone they revert back to their human self -Can be injured by gunfire Battle Info Part One-The IAR soldiers have got word that strange monsters have emerged from beneath Dublin and are wreaking havoc in the city. They are sent in to assists the army with clearing out the city. However an army of 200 zombies stand between them and the regular troops. Can they survive or will the undead eat well tonight. The battle will take place in an abandoned construction site Part two-Upon arrival at the RV they discover the bodies of 30 dead regular soldiers with bites in their necks. However they are even more shocked to see them rising up from the ground with sharp teeth and claws. This will be their toughest battle yet and will be hard fought. If they can make it through this then surely they will be safe. The battle will take place in a grave yard. Part three-As the army prepares to abandon the city our heroes just manage to catch a helicopter ride and must hold down a bridge and await extraction. However, they are not alone as a pack of 40 werewolves close in on their position. With only a hundred silver bullets between them, will they be able to survive the ten minutes till extraction? Or will our heroes meet their doom. Voting Each part of the battle will take place 5 days after the other (hopefully). So part one today and then five days later voting for part two will be open. So to vote you you must write 10 lines as to whether or not you think that they will be able to survive a certain section or will they perish. You must right 10 lines per part so in total there should be 30 lines minimum. You can choose to either kill off all the members, one member or no members in your vote but you must give a good reason ast to why he/they should live/die Voting Dates Part One-The 9th Part Two-The 15th Part Three-The 22nd You can vote before each date starts however they will not be counted until the listed date so there is a chance they could get lost among other votes If you have any questions or problems with the battle feel free to let me know on my talk page. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts